Random WWE One-shots Song Fics
by OrtonObsession
Summary: Many pairings; like Centon, Candy, Codena, Codiase and many more. I suck at Summaries so please bear with me. :)


**A/N: This is my first songfic one-shot. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crappy plot. If I did own them though... Mwahahahaha, Ahem. Review Pretty Pleaseeeeeeeee**

They say, if you love something

Let it go

And if it comes back then

Thats how you know

_"So what Randy! Fuck man what're we doing?" He asked with a hurt smile. "I know what I'm doing John. You're the one who seems to be confused," I said gulping down a shot of Jack Daniels. The warm liquid didnothing to soothe my raging temper. "We're best friends, we don't belong together Ran. I can't do this," John sighs heavily as he plops down on our shared bed. "Then don't , go be with Liz. It's not hurting me." "Maybe I will," he got up and started getting his stuff together. I bowed my head and played with the empty shot glass while he finished up. A strong, firm hand squeezedmy shoulder softly, "look I'm-" I looked up and met his hurt filled blue eyes. "Just fucking go," I demanded, rising to my full height. "Don't be mad babe, I just need time," he said looking up at me. "Hmph, fuck you. don't call me babe, don't call me period. See if I care. I don't give a shit about your friendship or what ever we had going on. Go!" I had lost every ounce of self control as I shoved him out of our hotel room._

He left me alone, without so much as a second thought. At first it was great, but as time went on I started to miss him. His goofy dimpled smile, corny jokes, joyful never-give-up attitude, and those deep blue eyes that showed his every emotion. I scoffed as I picked at a loose string on my quilt. Fuck John, why? My phone started to ring but I ignored it whilen I wiped away my tears. It rang again so I cleared my throat before answering. "Hello?" "Randal!" A female voice assulted my ears, it was Johns mom Carol. "H-hey mom." "Where have you been?" She asked with excitement clear in her voice.

I ain't seen ya mama in a while

When she looked at me she smiled, and asked me am I doing okay

Took everything I had not to bring up your name..

She asked if I could stay a while, cause you had come in town

And you were just five minutes away

I groaned into the phone. "Just come Randy, he can really use a friend," she pleaded with me. "Alright, I'll be down there tomorrow. Just um-" "Thank you so much. He really needs it, he told me you guys haven't talked in months." "Yeah, does he know I'm coming?" "No, it's a surprise." "Great," I said sarcastically, "I'll see you tomorrow ma." "Again thank you, I love you son." "Yeah, love you too." I held the phone to my ear until the line went dead, why would I agree to that? Stupid Randy! I closed my eyes to relax myself enough to pack for the nextb week. I saw his face and heard his voice clear as day.

I can still hear you sayin' you love me

When I close my eyes

I sighed and climbed out of bed to pack and book a flight to Tampa... The entire next morning was a blur, until I stood at the Cena's front door with my suit case next to me. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Seconds later the door flew open and small arms pulled me into a tight warm embrace. "Hey," I hugged back slightly. She dragged me into the warm, peaceful house and let me go so she could close the door. "He's not here yet but you can go settle in the guest room then go out to the yard." I noded and went up to the guest room. I placed my clothes in the empty drawers, shoes under the bed and my suit case in the closet. Just like I normally would althought something told me I wouldn't be here long. After I finished, I made my way down to the back yard. "Hey pop," I said taking a seat next to Johns dad, John sr. "Hows it going Randy?" He asked with a small smile. "Rough," I say running my hand through my short hair. "Why?" "I've just been drained, physically and emotionally." "Maybe it's time for a vacation. For you and John." I shake my head, "I'm fine, and you know Super Cena never rests." He chuckled a little, "you and John always think you're above a vacation. If you need it take it." "I know pop, we know when we can take absolutely no mo-" A squealed "John!" cuts me off and John sr. looks into the house. "Ah, he's here." He gets up and leaves me there alone. My heart starts to pound and I feel the nervous tremble run through my body. I get up and stroll into the house with my head down, willing my heart to slow down. I look up and immediately lock eyes with John, "uh hey Johnny," I say shoving my shaking hands into my pockets. "Whats he doing here?" He questions harshly. "Your mom and I thought it'd be good if Randy was here with you fro your week off. We know how stressed you've been these past few-" "He shouldn't be here," he shakes his head and storms upstairs. "I'm sorry," I blurt out and try to go upstairs to nget my things but Carol stops me. "What's goin on?" I look down at her and smile slightly, "well." "The truth Randal." I sigh and plop down on the couch. "John and I haven't talked in months b-because we uh tried to be more than friends. We fell for each other btu John thought it was wrong. He didn't want to hurt Liz. We got into a fight a few months ago and here we are." John sr. was the first to break the silence, "maybe you two should go." Carol shakes her head furiously, "no, go talk to him. Make things right Randy. He needs you, at least try." "No! We will not have fags undeer this roof," John sr. shouts. Tears fill my eyes as I stare at the wooden floor. I nev-. My thoughts are cut short by a loud slap, I look up and see a fuming Carol Cena. John sr. grabs his cheek and stares at his wife. "That is our son, Randy is no different. We love them and you will not call them that EVER again. Do you hear me?" John sr. raises his hand to hit her. I jump up and grab his hand, "don't!" I get in his face and glare at him,"don't you dare put your hands on her. Are you crazy?" I release his hand and immediately it connects with myb jaw. I get ready to strike but two strong arms wrap around me and pull me away. I thrash around trying to get out of the tenacious grip, "get off of me!" "Ran, calm down," John voice rumbles in my ear, his warm breath caressing my skin. I relax in his arms and sigh. "I'm calm, let me go." He lets go and takes a step back. "Dad, I'm sorry but-" John says looking at his father. "I'm sticking to what I said, I want you both out. Now." Carol glares at her husband afor a few seconds before leaving the house. "My stress level is beyond its limits. I need a cigarette," I mumble while running up the stairs to the guest room. I close the door and start to repack. Ipress both of my hands on the dresser and put my head down. Why am I always the one to fuck something up? I feel arms slip around my waist and a firm body presses against me. I look up in the mirror and see John staring at me shyly. "Joh, I'm sorry I ruined your week off. I should've lied or..." He shakes his head and turns me around before wrapping his arms back around me. "It's not your fault. I came here to tell them why I was divorcing Liz," He looks up at me. "W-why are you divorcing her?" He buries his face in my chest and mumbles, "because I wanna be with you." I inhale sharply and my heart starts to beat wildly. "Me?" I almost whisper. He nods against my chest, "I should've never walked out that day it was a mistake. I hurt so much, I can't breathe sometimes. It's my own personal hell on earth without you. I'm sorry Ran, I need you," his voice cracks and I grab his chiun forcing him to look at me. "I love you John," I stare into his watery eyes. A few tears fall but I wipe them away. "I love you too Randy, so much." I lean down and press my lips to his soft plump ones in a needy, passionate kiss. His hands wrap around my neck and I pull him closer by his hips. I pull away slightly and rest my forehead on his. I look at his, his eyes still closed. "Never leave me again, please." He smiles, "I wont, lets go before my dad dlips shit." I sigh and peck his lips one last time before I move away to finish repacking.

I got to the stop light, then I made four rights

Now I'm back were I started and you're back in my life...


End file.
